


Ode on Filth

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: pinch hits (reylo one-shots) [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Eating, Come Marking, Dominant Rey, F/M, Good Boy Sweater, Mentions of Blood, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: They’d been on the run on the Falcon for two weeks since Exegol. Set the ship to autopilot toward some no-name planet in the Outer Rim and got in bed and did their best not to get out.Rey was disgusting, hadn't done more than a cursory wipe-down since they'd washed the blood off themselves after Exegol. The only clothing she'd wear was his torn undershirt, which she'd refused to wash. And as much as he hated to admit it, Ben was really fucking into it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: pinch hits (reylo one-shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859386
Comments: 28
Kudos: 102
Collections: The Sub!Ben Collection





	Ode on Filth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWitchChugsHerCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchChugsHerCoffee/gifts).



> Inspired by art by WitchyScribbles, posted on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/WitchyScribbles/status/1288256916649414656). Thank you for sharing your art and giving me an excuse to write this <3

They’d been on the run on the Falcon for two weeks since Exegol. Set the ship to autopilot toward some no-name planet in the Outer Rim and got in bed and did their best not to get out. They fucked and napped and ate, when Ben cooked something for them.

They stank, to be honest. Mostly Rey—she hadn’t done more than a cursory wipe-down since they’d washed the blood off themselves after Exegol. The only clothing Ben could get her to wear was his torn undershirt, which was loose on him and looser on her. She’d refused to wash it.

After a few more days, he decided, he’d cart her off to the fresher and wash her down, if only for her own health. He worried she’d get sores, that the streaks of his cum dried across her belly and her thighs would start to itch, or something. (He felt a fierce reluctance to wash his cum off; he’d seen her body marked by it more than he’d ever seen it clean.) But otherwise, he was getting used to her smell—didn’t notice it unless he left the room without her, which he rarely did.

When Rey slept she sprawled, taking up more of their cramped bunk than he did, her legs spread and arms thrown up over her head. He let her sleep however she wanted; he curled up next to her and let her roll over onto him, and if he ever pushed her off to get back his circulation she wasn’t disturbed by it.

He rolled to his side now, just waking up, and his nose brushed into her armpit. The smell of days-old sweat and dried blood and cum soaked into his shirt took over his semi-consciousness and he groaned, torn between his distaste for the filthiness and a deep-seated need for Rey, whatever form she took in his senses.

Sleepily he gave into the need, burying his face in her armpit, knowing distantly his face would smell like her sweat later. He slid a hand over her belly, pulling her hip flush against him. His fingers found bare skin inside her hipbone, brushed over her pubic hair, matted with their mingled cum from weeks of dazed sweet fucking.

Ben breathed in the sharp, earthy smell of her. Maybe others had smelled her like this—she wasn’t the type to hide herself—but not the way he could now. Not reveling in it. He rutted his growing erection against her hip, holding her tight against him, and pushed up the shirt to brush his lips, the tip of his nose through the soft hair in her armpit. He slid his free hand down to squeeze at her inner thigh, and she moaned softly.

“ _Rey_ ,” he whispered. “Wake up. Please.” He squeezed her thigh, letting the knuckle of his thumb bump her labia. She threw her leg over his hips, opening herself up to him. Her eyes stayed closed, but as he squeezed her hip and her inner thigh and stroked her belly and around her nipples he could see a dim smile growing on her face.

His cock was hot and hard against her hip through his thin pants when she rolled to face him, and he whimpered at the loss of pressure and warmth. She leaned in to kiss him, and her mouth was tacky with sleep and sour and he didn’t care—she tasted like _Rey_ , like him, like them, and he wanted all of her and everything at once.

She tucked a hand under his cheek, and with the other guided his hand to her cunt. She pressed his fingers against her opening, and he slid two into her like she liked, finding her already slick for him. She stared silent into his face as she stroked his cock lightly over his pants, circling under the head of it with a fingertip, and he mirrored her slow strokes with his fingers inside her. When he thumbed over her clit he found it swollen, and her eyes fluttered shut.

Her eyes opened determined as she tugged at the waistband of his sleep pants.

“Why do you have to sleep with these?” Rey had the cutest sleep-grumpy face, and he sat up to hide his smirk and tug off his clothes. When he slid back down next to her, she pressed her bare chest to his, his too-large undershirt caught up around her neck, her arms still in the long sleeves.

Ben whimpered when her fingers drifted over his cock, soft skin to soft skin. She shifted her hips forward to press the hot head of him against her clit, slid him back and forth through her labia until he was gripping her hip and huffing shallow breaths into her neck, and then she kissed him softly, smiling, and rolled to her stomach.

He crawled over her, an elbow braced over her shoulder, and palmed at her ass cheek, thrusting his dick up between them, over her hot little hole, his balls against her vulva. Her arms pillowed under her head, she arched her back, pressing herself hard against his cock.

He positioned himself at her cunt and leaned up to kiss softly at the nape of her neck as he slid into her, feeling the head of his cock drag along her front wall until he was buried deep inside her. He kissed her shoulder over the bunched-up shirt, rocking into her a little more, then pulled half out and paused.

Rey groaned in frustration as he rubbed her spine, his cock still, and then she worked her hips up, taking him back inside her.

“Fingers. Clit,” she said, grinding herself on him, and he slid his hand around her hip to find her clit. He stroked it slow and firm until she braced her hands under her chest to thrust herself harder against him, and as he felt the head of his cock bumping against the deepest spot inside her, her walls clenching rhythmically around him, he sped up his fingers.

Her hands gripped the sheets, and her back arched hard to take him full inside her, her ass flush against his belly. His fingers slipped over her clit as she ground her hips back and clenched his cock deep and gasped out her breaths, coming apart underneath him. As she came down, he lay down over her, stroking her sides, kissing her ear.

Just as she caught her breath he leaned up to get a new angle, thrusting fast, down and forward. He pressed the heel of his palm above her pubic bone, cupping her mound to let his thrusts mash her clit against his fingers. She wrapped her feet around his calves, leveraging herself open to him, gripped his hair in one hand and his ass in the other.

Working to get her to one more orgasm before he came, he wrapped an arm under her chest to hold her still, fucking into her hard and fast while his fingers strummed her clit. She gasped out a high moan and her body went rigid underneath him, her head thrown back, as she came for the second time.

She turned her head to look into his face, murmured, “Good boy,” and immediately he felt his own orgasm cresting. He buried his face in her neck, tasting the salt of her skin and drowning in the deep scent of her in her hair, as his cock pulsed inside her. She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair and smiled softly when he opened his eyes.

He kissed her nose, shifted to pull out of her, and rolled her over to her back.

He sat between her knees, watching his cum drip out of her. He looked at her as earnestly as he could manage, said, “You’re disgusting.” Rey smiled proudly.

“Then clean me up,” she said, and he did, bending over to lick the cum from her thighs, lapping at her cunt until it tasted only of her.

“You know you’ll have to take a real bath eventually,” he said, lying down next to her.

“Do you know how many people take ‘real baths’ on Jakku?” she asked. “None. Baths are for politicians and people in holovids.”

“You’ve never had a bath?”

“Not even once.”

* * *

When Ben touched the Falcon down on the waterworld Tion, Rey darted into the cockpit, naked.

“We’re not scheduled in for three more days. What happened?”

“Look outside,” he told her.

Her eyes widened as she leaned forward against the control panel. “So much water.”

Ben pulled her into his lap, hooked his chin over her shoulder. “Know what else they have here? Baths.”

**Author's Note:**

> _I believe with every cell in my body that every cell in yours must not, must never, die, and if it does have to die, let it die inside my body._
> 
> If I were enough of a nerd to put an epigraph on a PWP one-shot, I'd use that (putting it in the endnotes is the barest workaround, but whatever lol). It's from the book _Call Me by Your Name_ , which is one of my favorite models for characters doing honestly kinda disgusting things that turn out beautiful because they're so horny in love.
> 
> [Tion](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tion)
> 
> I'm on Twitter at [@van1lla_v1lla1n](https://twitter.com/van1lla_v1lla1n)! Comments and kudos are like little hugs and I appreciate them so much 💕
> 
> If you liked this, you might also like [ghost heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146350) :))


End file.
